User blog:Keffy Palazzo/The Invasion of Poland.
Yo, although I said I'd be having 2 chaps for the invasion, I merged em into one so it isnt too short, read, review, enjoy. ---- Invasion of Poland (All text is in German, but translated to english for convenience.) ————————————————————————————— September 25th, 1939. ————————————————————————————— Reinhold Bruhn, general of the Central Army for the full invasion of Poland. The Polish had held out surprisingly well during the invasion's beginning, but were exhausted and low on supplies at the front. Thus, the assault began. Reinhold's troops were to pass through the mountain split, one half going to the south, and attacking the flank of a large Polish city, surrounding it with the south army. While the North assists in the capture of Poznan. The attack would not last long, but it would be the sign of death to the Poles. Surrender or have every last person slaughtered. Rather simple. The southern army encountered little resistance on its way, the Poles scattered heavily by the Panzers of the south army. The north, however, encountered a large Polish blockade, but managed to almost entirely push through in one assault. The southern army reached the city, the Poles retreating quickly as Panzers began overwhelming the panicking Polish lines. The southern city was taken, Poznan being surrounded as well. The Poles were quickly realizing how little of a chance they had. Poznan was quickly taken, the Poles having retreated to Warsaw. With this, the invasion of Poland finally went Germany's way. ————————————————————————————— October 6th, 1939. ————————————————————————————— The invasion was going well, the Poles losing all land but the areas of and around Warsaw. The final push was to start now. Reinhold was given a much smaller force now, about half of them going to the west, hoping to defend the area if the British or French attacked. Thus, this was going to be a bit more challenging than the first major push. The central army quickly pushed through a few divisions of Polish infantry, nearing another Polish city. Reinhold sent a mechanized infantry division and a panzer division to round the city's defenses, before crushing it between the main force. And such was done. The central army was already nearing Warsaw, the Poles lines continuously scattered as some went to assist the north and south, but coming back immediately once they think Warsaw is in danger, and if Warsaw was taken, Danzig and Lodz were to follow quickly. Warsaw was already facing heavy pressure, with Danzig surrounded, and Lodz almost in sight. The invasion would end by tomorrow, at most. Warsaw was entirely surrounded, and taken, in just minutes. With this, Lodz was the last Polish city to remain out of German hands. And with this, Lodz was the last Polish city to fall. Reinhold's army quickly progressed south to take the city, the Polish having almost entirely given up on surviving at all, let alone holding out against the Germans. Krakow, Danzig, Warsaw, Lodz. All taken, on October 6th. The invasion had ended. Living space was made. Now to get more. Category:Blog posts